


История Старого Уле

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, God Denmark, God Norway, Immortals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Местные рыбаки звали этот островок просто Скалой. Никто не хотел туда причаливать. Да и что там делать? Голь, сырость и холод. И лишь Старый Уле твердил, что есть там кое-что пострашнее...[на заявку "Дания - воплощение жизни, Норвегия - смерти"]





	История Старого Уле

Название: История Старого Уле  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 24 марта 2018

*****************************************

Встречи всегда происходили здесь, на этом островке. Столь маленьком, что ему никто не потрудился дать имя.

Возможно, на подробной карте какого-нибудь дотошного краеведа у острова и было название. Но немногие местные рыбаки, осмеливавшиеся уходить так далеко в море, не мудрствовали и звали его просто Скалой. 

Завидев высокие, ощетинившиеся щербатым гранитом берега, на которых неизвестно как смогли вытянуться вверх хмурые сосны, на закате похожие на заржавелые мачты разбившихся кораблей, рыболовы обычно поворачивали назад или круто меняли курс. Никто не хотел напороться на многочисленные подводные скалы, обступающие остров. 

Да если бы и не было камней, что там делать? Голь, сырость и холод. И костра не разведешь – много ли там нападало веток с нескольких сосен…

На берегу, в единственном на три ближайших поселения баре, старый Уле Юхансен, восемьдесят лет своей долгой и нелегкой жизни отдавший морю, смоля пожелтевшую от времени трубку из слоновой кости, доставшуюся ему в награду за отличную службу на флоте, беззубо усмехался этим доводам. 

«Ишь ты, им мало веток на растопку! – фыркал он. – И пугают камни и холод! Уж поверьте, на Скале есть вещи куда пострашнее!»

Все, за исключением новичков из молодежи и редких туристов, забредших в бар во время похода, знали, о чем старик сейчас будет рассказывать, но никому не приходило в голову посмеяться или попросить выдумать байку поновее. Старого Уле уважали. Впервые он вышел в море шестилеткой вместе с отцом, потом были выходы за рыбой, флотская служба, работа на китобойном судне и в береговой охране… Ходить в море Уле прекратил лишь тогда, когда перестал ходить вовсе – на восемьдесят шестом году жизни вследствие инсульта отказали ноги. 

«Это давняя история, - замечал старик, положив руку на колесо инвалидного кресла, - я тогда был мальчишкой. Младше вас, парни Лайдульфа. Как, кстати, поживает ваш папаша? Хорошо? Так вот, да… Мне было пятнадцать. Уже позволялось пригубить пива вместе с мужчинами и заглядываться на девчонок. Между нами жил швед. Как сейчас помню, звали его Бервальд. Бервальд Оксеншерна. Не знаю, откуда и когда он пришел… Когда я родился, он здесь уже жил. Ничего был мужик, хоть и ужасно молчаливый. Как-то выдался плохой год – погода стояла дрянная, урожая собрали меньше, чем рассчитывали, корма скоту тоже запасли мало… И самое дурное – ушла рыба. Приходилось плыть к Скале и даже дальше, и то не было гарантии, что вернешься с уловом…»

В зале обрывался смех. Иногда повисало тяжелое молчание. Что такое неурожай и уход рыбы, здесь знали если не все, то многие.

«Однажды море было буйным несколько недель, - продолжал Старый Уле, - рыбачить было невозможно. Некоторые уже начинали резать скот. Раньше люди были прижимистей, не то что сейчас… Но тогда год был настолько черным, что своего и чужого уже не было. Когда кто-то забивал корову, к нему сходились все соседи. Кто-то приносил яйца, кто-то пиво, кто-то – масло… Что могли присовокупить к общему столу. Каждому доставалось немного, но трапеза все равно казалась роскошной. Особенно детям и нам, юнцам. Молодые парни всегда если голодны, то так, что готовы слопать быка, - посмеивался старик, по-отечески игриво косясь на хорошенькую девушку. – Но, конечно, долго так продолжаться не могло. Как только шторм утих, все стали снаряжаться. Мы с отцом пошли к Скале. В пути пересеклись с лодкой Пера Ольсена. Он тоже был с сыном. И еще с ними был Оксеншерна, у него своей лодки не было. Сначала решили двинуться к Скале вместе, но потом погода резко начала портиться. Море и так было неспокойным, а уж когда пошли совсем большие волны… Я спросил отца, что будем делать. Мы ведь так ничего и не поймали. Папаша смотрел то вдаль, то на меня, и я видел, что ему не хочется возвращаться. Нам тогда нечего было есть, и это не для красного словца – нас дома было семь человек, из них одна старуха и четверо малолеток. Какой же морской волк захочет вернуться домой с пустыми руками и всю ночь слушать, как его щенки ноют от голода! Ольсены и Оксеншерна крикнули нам, что идут к Скале, и точка. Я спросил у отца снова. Он с руганью бросил шапку под ноги и сказал, что мы возвращаемся. Всю ночь я не мог заснуть, - признавался Уле негромко и задумчиво, словно в первый раз, - все думал, что я подвел отца. Всю семью подвел. Что, будь я бывалым парнем, как сын Пера Ольсена, мы бы рискнули зайти далеко перед самым штормом и наловили б рыбы. Наутро мы узнали, что Ольсены и Оксеншерна не вернулись».

По бару разносились редкие шепотки: «Там много скал… В шторм совсем не пройти…» Перед мысленным взором завсегдатаев возникала неведомая, а потому страшная и зловещая Скала.

Старый Уле, оживив начавшую затухать трубку, выпускал густое облако дыма и продолжал: «Штормить перестало только после равноденствия. Мы целой флотилией отправились рыбачить. Вскоре нам подали сигнал соседи. Оказалось, что те, кто подошел к Скале ближе всего, увидели, что на берег забросило обломки. В любом другом случае мы бы и близко туда не сунулись, но вдова Ольсена была очень набожной, она постоянно рыдала, что муж и сын останутся без погребения… Решили достать ей хоть что-то. Представьте себе, какие крики мы услышали, когда несколько парней добрались до острова и нашли там Оксеншерну! Он каким-то чудом не расшибся о камни и прожил на Скале целую неделю! Жрал какие-то ягоды, кору, яйца, может быть, нашел… Можно только догадываться. Он-то сам нам ничего не рассказал, потому что сначала лежал труп трупом – грязный, заросший, в горячке… А потом оказалось, что он совершенно спятил. Болтал о каких-то двоих, которые были на острове и его вытащили. Точнее, вытащил его один, а второй ни разу даже руки не подал и все время смотрел так, что у Бервальда все внутри обмирало. И, дескать, напоследок, перед тем как он уснул в горячке, этот второй ему пообещал, что скоро они встретятся снова. Ему не верили, крутили пальцами у виска… А он, знаете, этой встречи ждал. Сильнее, чем детишки Рождества. Постоянно об этом бормотал, как будто разговаривал с кем-то. Называл его Синеоким, Ангелом, Дьяволом, Проклятьем, умолял поскорее прийти, на Скалу просил его отвезти… Всю зиму нас тиранил, псих несчастный, упокой Господь его душу… Его, конечно, не брали. Так он однажды украл нашу лодку и исчез. И помереть мне на месте, если на Скале не лежат его кости!»

Да, Старый Уле многое знал.

\- Пожалуй, он знает даже слишком много. – Синие глаза в упор посмотрели на долговязого молодого человека в не по погоде легком и открытом пальто. 

Тот, перестав бросать чайкам куски хлеба, озорно улыбнулся своему визави:  
\- Брось! Ничего особенного он не знает. Зато как складно говорит! 

\- А ты и рад назваться туристом Хенриком Хансеном и сидеть там, слушать с кружкой пива, - фыркнул синеокий и отвернулся. Взгляд его упал на стелющуюся полянкой водянику, и под холодным взором черные сочные шарики ягод усохли, сморщились, а низенькие зеленые веточки завернулись жухлыми спиралями, обнажая поросшую мхом, но все еще вполне узнаваемую человеческую кисть. 

\- Старик Уле поет тебе такие оды и так хорошо предостерегает разных Оксеншерн, - усмехнулся тот, что назывался Хенриком Хансеном. – Как можно его не слушать? И потом, ты ведь точно так же зовешься Кетилем Сигурдссоном и проводишь время с… друзьями. 

\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Кетиль Сигурдссон не терпящим возражений тоном. Если бы только это имело хоть какое-то влияние на Хенрика…

\- Как раз мое, - парировал Хансен и, на ходу наклонившись, оборвал несколько ягод водянки. На его ладони те снова налились соком, а листва под его прикосновением вновь ожила. – Между прочим, мне каждый раз приходится изображать пьяный приступ любвеобильности и обнимать твоего приятеля-некроманта, возвращая ему годы жизни, которые унесла встреча с тобой. Хорошо хоть, - он закинул ягоды в рот, - фто твой фтовой пвиятель, - начал он с набитым ртом и шумно сглотнул, - вампир и мертвее уже не станет.

\- Тебя никто не просил это делать, - поморщившись, отозвался Кетиль. 

\- Э, нет, - покачал головой Хенрик, присаживаясь на большой камень рядом с ним, - у каждого должна быть своя отдушина. К тому же я к этому англичанину уже прикипел. Гульнуть он умеет. 

\- Тогда и не жалуйся, - буркнул Сигурдссон, упрямо глядя мимо него, на тяжело перекатывающиеся свинцовые волны. Там, под ними, черные как его зрачки, щерятся голодными оскалами острые камни. 

\- Эй, - Хенрик – единственный, кто может его коснуться – без страха поймал его за руку и слегка сжал ладонь. Его рука была горяча, хотя они уже много часов сидели на продуваемой всеми ветрами Скале. 

Кетиль медленно перевел на него взгляд:  
\- Что?

\- Знаешь, я ведь не только Уле в баре слушаю, - заметил Хансен. – Здесь чудесные леса. Вдали от туристических троп не встретить ни души. Прогуляемся?

\- Где это видано, чтобы Смерть гуляла под руку с Жизнью? – усмехнулся Кетиль. 

Хенрик широко улыбнулся:  
\- Мы идем рука об руку от начала времен. Почему бы не сделать это в буквальном смысле?


End file.
